New Beginnings
by mooseknucklesss
Summary: Kyoya and Haruhi attend the same university. Will his passion for her blossom into something more? Fluffy, mature rating for zest in later chapters. A/N: I do not own any of the characters from Ouran High School Host Club
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya watched Haruhi walk into the doors of UTokyo through the tinted windows of his car. It's been a couple years now. The Host Club members have graduated from Ouran, and have since been enjoying the college life. Tamaki is back in France to pursue his own dreams as a theatre major. Hikaru and Kaoru decided to go to college in America, the perfect place for their adventurous souls. Honey is taking over the family martial arts empire, and Mori is right there with him. As for Kyoya, he's right here with Haruhi. Mostly because Tamaki [and Ranka] only trusted Kyoya to keep an eye on her, but not only that, He was actually looking forward to spending time with Haruhi. I mean, she IS a fascinating young woman. This is one thing the Shadow King wouldn't let the other members know. Ever since that night at his family's villa, ever since she said "You wouldn't do it Kyoya-senpai…You wouldn't gain anything from it." He couldn't get her out of his mind. Little did she know he would have done it. He does have something to gain...Her.

Haruhi was definitely nervous for her first day of law school. Although, she was happy to finally get some time to herself. Throughout her time at Ouran, she was with the boys so much that she never had time to herself, and if she did it was usually cut short by one of Tamaki's outlandish ideas. When Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey and Mori left for college it was a bit quieter, but of course the twins hung around a lot. Surprisingly, Haruhi and Renge grew a bit closer as well. Especially when Renge found out that Haruhi was a girl. Renge's a nice girl...even if she is completely insane. She breathed deeply as she walked down the great hall of the University, placing a piece of hair behind her ear. It was about shoulder length now. She had also grown a bit into her femininity. But there was still a bit of androgyny about her, even in tighter jeans, a tank top [with no bra, cause what's the point?] and a fitted navy crepe fabric blazer given to her by Kaoru. _"This is the beginning"_ she thought with excitement. Beginnings.

Kyoya settled himself into the lecture hall. It was his second year here at UTokyo, and with majoring in business and knowing the Dean pretty well, he can say that he knows the ins and outs of this school. Still keeping his little black book handy, as well as laptop, he starts to take notes. Eventually zoning out thinking about how amazing Haruhi looked. He hadn't seen her since he left Ouran. She really has gained a lot of confidence. With this thought he pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose with a sly smirk. _"Haruhi, you never cease to amaze me", _He thought. His last class was over. Kyoya decided to wait outside of Haruhi's last class. He stood coolly, with his left hand in his pocket. Haruhi stepped out and looked up to her surprise. "Kyoya-senpai?!" she exclaimed. He replied, again adjusting his glasses, "Haruhi. So good to see you. Really, no need for senpai. Kyoya will do fine." She didn't know that he would be here. She figured he would be studying somewhere a lot more prestigious. It was definitely a surprise, but a good one since Kyoya was one of the more sensible of the Host Club members, aside from Mori. Haruhi couldn't help but notice how good he looked. His hair was still well kept, but a bit more disheveled, giving him more of the "Cool guy" feel. He was wearing fitted dark green pants, a button down with a very lightweight, grey cardigan with his initials embroidered over it, and the sleeves were rolled up, and of course his signature glasses. "Shall we" he said offering an arm and breaking her from her thought. She gave a very curt nod and followed Kyoya, grabbing his arm.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Kyoya-senpai...I mean Kyoya", Haruhi said with wide eyes and a smile. "Well, Haruhi", He began in his professional voice, "The Ootori family are good friends with the Dean here. So it was natural that I would attend Utokyo so that I may be able to keep that relationship strong. Not only that, I've decided that I didn't want to follow my brother's footsteps and work for the family company." Haruhi was shocked. She knew how hard Kyoya pushed himself at Ouran to prove himself to his father. "Well I'm glad you've found your path. It's good to follow your dreams", Haruhi said sincerely with a smile. Kyoya smiled inwardly. So fascinating. "But I can't help to think", She pondered interrupting his thought, "That somehow us running into each other has something to do with Tamaki. Did he ask you to spy on me?!" Kyoya could do nothing but chuckle. Something that was rare to Haruhi, but figuring that he's more relaxed now that he's not following his brothers' destiny. "More like keep an eye on you to make sure that you're happy", Kyoya replied with a smile. "_She is definitely quick"_, He thought. This is yet another thing he admired about Haruhi. She was down to earth, intelligent, quick, and beautiful. He wanted her to have everything she deserved, which reminded him..."Would you like to get settled into your place now, Haruhi? Our family has some real estate near campus. I've arranged for you to live in one of the nearby lofts, so as you don't have to commute so far. I've already spoken with your father. All of your belongings have arrived." Haruhi stood outside the car with her mouth open. These guys really are crazy when it comes to giving her things. But just this once, she didn't want to object. It _would_ be nice to have her own place. They both got into the car. Looking each other in the eye, they both smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Haruhi was settled into the lavish apartment, she offered to make herself and Kyoya some tea. He admired her from the living room couch that led into the very open kitchen. Haruhi couldn't help but feel Kyoya's eyes on her. She really couldn't tell if it made her nervous or aroused. There was always something about him that she liked. When he was behind the scenes planning and keeping notes, Haruhi couldn't help getting lost in reading him. He has admitted that she's one of the few who could, besides Tamaki. There was also something very protective about him. Although he's not overtly aggressive, she would always feel secure when standing next to him in the music room. The tea was ready, and she soon joined him on the sectional to catch up. "_It may be good to be alone, but it's also nice to be with a good friend", _she thought. They chatted for a of couple hours over tea. Kyoya has really changed in the year that Haruhi last seen him. He's still mysterious, but he's also a lot more open and relaxed. Haruhi enjoyed this. She enjoyed it...a lot. "_Am I starting to crush on Kyoya? Even though we haven't spoken for a year?_!" she thought to herself. It can't be. Maybe...well maybe she's just appreciative to have somebody looking out for her. Kyoya noticed that Haruhi started blushing. This turned him on out of nowhere. He decided to test this a little. "Haruhi", he said calmly, "Why don't you come sit over hear, closer to me. I can't seem to hear you from all the way over there" She scooted closer, nervously. She could feel her face getting warmer the closer she got to him. He positioned his crossed legs in her direction, looking at her seductively yet intently. Haruhi couldn't help but to get caught in his stare. She was like a deer in the headlights of Kyoya's mystery.

Kyoya knew he definitely had feelings for Haruhi, but he didn't want to rush anything. Except, in this moment he really wanted to touch her. When she got closer he could sense her nervousness. "Are you ok, Haruhi? You seem a bit on edge." "No...No. I'm ok Kyoya-senpai. I mean Kyoya", she laughed nervously, looking away from him. Damn, why is she acting this way? She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and then another hand on the other. Kyoya started to massage her shoulders. "Really Haruhi, you need to relax." Kyoya said with an undertone of seduction. Haruhi melted under his nimble and experienced fingers. She was surprised that Kyoya was being so forward. She couldn't tell whether or not he had feelings for her or if he was just putting on his former Host Club charm. Once she was relaxed, he stopped and cleared his throat. "I really should be getting home. It's getting late, and you need rest", Kyoya lectured in his professional voice. This definitely confused her. One minute he's massaging her, and the next he's getting ready to leave. Haruhi gets up to walk him to the door, but before he opens the door he swiftly turns around. Kyoya looked Haruhi in the eyes. He gently touched her chin to lift her head and whispers "Sweet dreams", making her crave for him to kiss her. He lightly places a peck on her forehead and exits the loft.

Haruhi laid in the king sized bed, sorting out what the hell just happened. _"Kyoya's definitely different" _she thought, _"But what was that feeling I got? Did I really want him to kiss me? Do I have feelings for him? What would the other guys think?" _This racked her brain for an hour. At this point, there was definitely not going to be sleep in her near future. She rolled over and hugged her super plush pillow. The loft was big and really quiet. Haruhi wished there was somebody there to keep her company. She shifted and grabbed her phone, staring at Kyoya's number. There's no way in hell she'd call him. What would she say? With a long sigh, she plopped her phone onto the floor with her arm hanging off the edge of the bed. As she felt herself starting to doze, there was a knock on the front door. Jolting up from the bed, she was apprehensive about answering the door. Especially since there would be nobody there to help her in case it was a killer. Haruhi chuckled at the idea, and walked to the door to look through the peep hole. Her breath caught in her throat. _It was Kyoya._

Kyoya didn't know what he was doing back at Haruhi's place. One minute he's driving towards his apartment, the next he's knocking on her door. He had no plan…and he was the king of plans! There was a momentary silence after he knocked. He figured she was already in bed, asleep. Kyoya started to turn around as the door slowly opened. "Kyoya? Is everything ok?" Haruhi mewed in a drowsy voice. His face blushed suddenly. Turning around, he cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "I heard on the car radio that there was a thunderstorm rolling through from North. I wanted to check on you to make sure you were ok?" Kyoya said with a hint of nervousness. This was partially true. He did hear of the storm, but that's not really why he came back. "Would you like to come in?" Haruhi asked. She surprised herself with this question. The words fell out of her mouth before she could catch them. Kyoya stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him. They stand there for a moment in an unnerving, and awkward silence. Suddenly a bolt of lightning and a crash of thunder engulfed the sky. Haruhi jumps and grabs on to Kyoya. He wraps his arms around her to soothe her. He loved how she felt in his arms.

Haruhi could hear his heartbeat speed up. She knows Kyoya isn't scared of lightning and thunder. She looks up at him to see any signs of distress on his face. Kyoya gazed into her eyes as she looks up. He definitely has a way of almost looking into somebody's soul with his murky eyes. Grabbing her chin gently, he places a light peck on her lips. He begins in his professional voice "Haruhi. I hope this isn't too forward. I have a lot of respect for you. I just want you to know that I care about you…as more than a former Host Club member." Haruhi giggles inwardly. If this is his way of admitting his feelings for somebody, then it definitely fits. She laces her fingers in his soft black hair, and kisses him back with more passion. This surprises Kyoya; but silly of him to not think that Haruhi was a young woman with equal sexual desires as any of her male comrades. Another crash of thunder, but Haruhi doesn't jump. She feels safe in Kyoya's embrace. They kiss with intense passion. Haruhi could feel Kyoya's hands firmly caressing her back which sent shivers up her spine. She wanted him so bad right now. They stop to catch their breaths. Haruhi grabs Kyoya's hand and leads him to her bedroom. She doesn't know where this courage came from, but she knew that she didn't want to stop. He sits nervously on the edge of her bed. He can't seem to understand why he's so nervous. He's been with girls before, yet Haruhi was different. He was never in love with those girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi stood in front of him, only lit by the soft orange glow of the streetlights outside. Her silhouette outlining the slight curve to her body that he never really noticed in her male uniform. This time he won't be as aggressive as he was at the villa. Haruhi straddles Kyoya and starts to kiss him again. He can't seem to silence his need for her. He rolls her onto the bed, above her, giving her the same look he once did at the beach house. Admiring her body, he lightly kisses her nose, then her cheeks, moving his way to her neck. She lets out a soft hum of pleasure. This was his signal to continue. His hands roamed under her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her stomach. He softly placed kisses above her belly button. Lifting the shirt up to her chest, Kyoya looks at Haruhi for his signal to continue. Haruhi nods and smiles, giving him the go. He smiled slyly, knowing that he's trying really hard to not rip her clothes off. Kyoya finds the sensitive spot between her breasts and nips gently. Stroking one erect nipple with his right hand, he teases the other with his tongue. Haruhi's breath deepened. She never knew he was so experienced with his tongue. Haruhi decided to finish the job of taking her shirt off, while Kyoya massaged her nipples. His toned torso felt good between her legs. She wanted to get a good look at his body. Interrupting what he was doing, Haruhi grabbed Kyoya's shirt and pulled it over his head. _"His body is amazing"_ she admired. Kyoya smiled coolly, knowing exactly what Haruhi was thinking. Removing his glasses and placing them onto the bedside table, Kyoya started caressing Haruhi's hips, right above her pajama pants. When she slightly moaned, he took that as an answer to continue. Pulling her pants and underwear down in one swift movement, Kyoya couldn't help but stare at her wetness between her legs. He could feel his breath deepen and his erection press against his pants. Haruhi wasn't as embarrassed about being naked in front of guy as she thought she would be. Although this was her first time, she's masturbated many times when she actually had alone time. She knew pleasure. She knew Kyoya would give it to her.

Kyoya began to caress her inner thigh and move her legs to each side. He wanted to taste her, but first he wanted to feel her wetness. Kyoya slid his index finger along the length of Haruhi's sex. This made the fire in her belly grow stronger. As he entered her with his finger, she let out a whimper that drove him mad. Haruhi knew for sure now that Kyoya had talented hands. He knew exactly where to stroke and at what pace. Almost sending her over the edge, Kyoya stopped, making Haruhi groan in protest. Placing both of her legs over his shoulders, He kissed around her sex. Then licking his lips, he placed a kiss on her clit, making her buck her hips begging for more sensation. Kyoya continued his ministration, this time adding a bit more pressure with his tongue and gently sucking on her clit. Haruhi could feel the flush of her cheeks and the warmth moving from her belly, down between her legs. "Kyoya" she moaned, running her fingers through his hair. He could feel she was close, adding his fingers and rubbing on her G-spot. This sent Haruhi over the edge, giving her an orgasm that sent a shockwave though her body. Kyoya smiled from between her legs. He knew he was good at a lot of things, but this was one thing he knew he was excellent at.

Haruhi didn't waste any time to trying to get Kyoya's clothes off. She sat up and unbuckled his pants. Kyoya stood up to help her, taking off his pants and underwear. Haruhi was inches away from Kyoya's erect penis, and she was impressed. Gesturing for him to lay down, Haruhi straddled Kyoya. He could feel her wetness glide across his penis, making it jump. Haruhi giggled. She kissed him, matching the movements of his dominant tongue, and tasting her own sweetness. Moving down, kissing his nipples and stomach on the way, she nipped at his hipbone. This earned her a muffled groan. Grabbing his member, she could feel how hard he really was. Stroking his penis, she adjusted her grip as she moved back and forth, giving him a variety of sensations. Haruhi had never done this before, but followed direction from his reactions. Still stroking, she licked the head and proceeded to slowly inch it into her mouth. Kyoya moaned in his deep voice, letting go of his reserved nature. She liked the way he tasted, and continued with more enthusiasm, occasionally massaging his balls. She could feel his legs tense the more she sped up. Kyoya was close but he wanted to feel her before he climaxed. Grabbing her shoulders he lifted her tiny body and laid Haruhi on her back, positioning himself between her legs. "This may hurt, Haruhi, but I will be as gentle as I can" Kyoya said in a very loving tone. Haruhi nodded, and Kyoya proceeded to rub his hard member along her sex. Slowly entering her, Haruhi let out a sharp gasp. Stopping so as he doesn't hurt her, Kyoya gently kissed Haruhi on the lips, adding more and more of his length as she relaxed. Once he was fully inside her, he stayed still, enjoying the tightness around him. Haruhi shifted her hips up, signaling Kyoya to continue. This friction made Haruhi moan in pleasure. With each stroke, she could feel her walls tightening around him. Kyoya started to move his hips in small circles with each thrust, enthused that Haruhi was keeping up with his movement and pace with her own hips. He laid more of his weight on to her and started moving with deeper, faster strokes. This made Haruhi moan and dig her nails into his back. With this, Kyoya sped up, grabbing on to the top of the mattress. Haruhi was close, feeling her legs tense with ecstasy. Wrapping them around Kyoya, she climaxed with a wave of white heat. Feeling her walls milk his member, Kyoya wasn't too far behind. He came furiously, grabbing the back of her head and kissing her deeply.

The two laid there for a moment, recovering from the passion that they just shared. Moving over to her side, Kyoya wrapped his arms around Haruhi and pulls her closer. "Haruhi…", he said in an exhausted voice. "I love you too, Kyoya", she replied lacing her fingers with his and kissing his hand. Kyoya smiled. She is so fascinating. Burying his head into the back of her neck, he whispered "Is it ok if I never let you go, Haruhi?" "I would like nothing more, Kyoya", she yawned, dozing off not realizing the storm that had stopped outside. Kyoya always knew he had something to gain from Haruhi, and not in the usually business manner that usually ruled his actions. This was purely emotional. Something that he was not very open with, but glad that he allowed it to. This was a newfound beginning, for the newfound Kyoya.


End file.
